The Pretty Committee's Legacy
by ScoutieGirl 72
Summary: I'm Elise George. I'm 14, and me and my friends rule the school. My mom, Massie Block Queen, has told me stories about her clique when she was my age. The difference between my clique and her clique, is that we don't backstab. We are a united force that work together to make sure everyone else knows their place.
1. Meet the Pretties

I'm Elise Queen. Unless your stylish, pretty, and popular, you should just stop reading this. Now. Like, seriously. Okay, now you better be cool. if your not, I'm warning you, if you are not any of the things listed above, LEAVE. I swear, I will RUIN your social life if you are reading this and you aren't cool.

So, I'm trusting that you're cool enough to read this. As I said, I'm Elise George. I am 14 and I am the queen bee at Hedgwyn Country Day. If you live anywhere in Europe, you have heard of Massie Block Queen, the super-mom-model. Yeah, well, it's not easy being a super models daughter. my mom is almost NEVER around. and when she is, all we do together is cute little photo shoots. My mom is LITERALLY the queen bee of moms. She has 5 books out, (not including her activity book, "Things to do with Mommy") and her show, "Talk it out with Momma Massie"

Between all of these things, "Momma Massie" has had no time to mother her own child, MOI! and lets be honest, we all know I'm way more important than some 16 and pregnant freaks with mom issues. If your going to read this, you have to know who I'm talking about when I mention the Pretty Committee. ( I know, cool name! I found it in one of my moms old scrap books.) Well, anyway, the pretty Committee is my group of friends. We rule the school and NOBODY messes with us. I am the head Pretty.

Next there is Lauren Wells. She is super stylish and always ahead of the trends. If Lauren thinks its cute, I guarantee you it will be trending in Vogue next month. Ironically, she was named after her mom, (Alicia Wells) favorite designer, Ralph Lauren. She also loves to dance. Her mom used to be a dancer, so she encourages Lauren's dancing. So much, in fact, that her daddy renovated the top floor of their house to make it a personal dance studio. Lauren gets up every morning and dances for an hour before getting ready for school.

After Lauren, we have Hayden Derek, (poor girls mom is named Dylan. Mrs. Derek wanted to make the boy-name-for-a-girl a 'thing' for their family.) Hayden is constantly pigging out. She always worries that she is too skinny, and that people will think she is anorexic. Personally, I don't understand her problem. Everywhere we go shopping, she buys a size 2 and then makes her maid, oh excuse me, "her personal assistant" go back and get her a size 0 so she can actually wear it.

Then there's Alexis Donovan. She is an ah-mazing gymnast with an absolute loathe for soccer. No one but me, understand her hatred of soccer. She hates it because she has to play it. If she doesn't play it, she would almost never see her mom, the famous soccer player, Kirsten Donovan. Because of this loathing of soccer, she has rejected the cuter half of the soccer team.

Finally we have Harper Reyes. Harper is shy and nerdy, but she is definitely one of us, and if you want to question that, you have to go through the entire Pretty Committee. Originally, we only took Harper under our wings temporarily (and then, only because my mom threatened to cancel my Visa if we didn't help out her old friend Claire's daughter, Harper.) But, the girl grew on us, and now, she is without a doubt, a member of the Pretty Committee.

The only difference between my moms clique and ours, is we don't back stab. Instead, we deal with outside threats. Living in Hollywood meant that every month, there is someone new. Someone with famous parents, or someone aspiring to be famous themselves. We shoot them down. They walk in thinking they can take over the school and be the queens of Hollywood. I hate to break it to you honey, but this isn't your sweet little hometown. This is Pretty turf. And no one out pretties the Pretties.


	2. Elise's Morning

MONDAY

Queen Residence

"ANNIKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Elise Queen yelled down to the laundry maid. "WHERE DID YOU PUT MY NEW GOLD TOP?!"

The Home PA system crackled to life.

"ELISE! _Please_ use the PA system!" Massie Queen's irritated voice came over the speakers in Elise's teal and purple the same time, Annika's patient voice came from outside the door.

"Ms. Elise? Do you want the matching gold heels as well? And your dark skinny jeans are on the top shelf of the second section of closet B,"

"Oh! Thanks Annika, your the greatest!" Elise said, pulling open her bedroom door. She grabbed the top from the petite french woman standing there. "By the way, on your way downstairs, could you ask Isabella to make me a scrambled egg sandwich on 8 grain wheat bread?!"

"Already started on that sandwich of yours senorita!" Came the cook's voice from the speakers.

"Thanks Isabella! And thanks for the top Annika. Will you throw my gym clothes in the wash, I need them for tennis practice tomorrow!"

"Already clean. I just have to iron your skirt," Annika said, closing the door behind her.

Elise waited a few seconds just to make sure she was really alone. When she was sure of it, she flopped on her bed and sighed. The first day of 8th grade at Hedgwyn Country Day School was finally here.


	3. Lauren's Morning

MONDAY

Wells Estate

**BEEP BEEP BEEP** Lauren smacked her alarm clock and hopped out of bed. She ran over to her desk chair, where she had her dance clothes laid out. throwing them on, she ran to the top floor. Putting on her pointe shoes, she began to relax. Time to chill out before school. She hit the music, and began to dance.

An hour and a half later, a freshly showered Lauren hopped onto her her pink iPhone 5s, she saw she had five unread messages from Elise. Two messages from Hayden, and one from Alexis. Harper had called her twice.

**Elise: Hey L, ? r u wearing 2day**

**Elise: L? r u dancing**

**Elise: OMG L, COME ON I need you opinion on these new jeans!**

**Elise: Fine, I should have known you would still be dancing. **

**Elise: Text me when you are ready to go. I guess your outfit will just be surprise then.**

Lauren sighed. Elise could be SO over dramatic sometimes. Next, she checked Hayden's texts.

**Hayden: OMIGOD, WARDROBE CRISIS!**

**Hayden: I forgot to send Natalie back to the store to get the right size, so I cant wear my cute new turquoise dress like I said i would! HELP!**

**Lauren: Ok girl, calm down. Wear the pink one shoulder top with the black leather skirt. Then finish it off with some pink wedges.**

Hayden messaged back right away.

**Hayden: OMIGOD, YES! That will look sooo cute! Thanks L!**

Lauren smiled, happy to have helped. She braced herself for what she would see when she looked at the picture Alexis had sent her. Everyday, Alexis send a picture of her outfit for Lauren to check. For some reason, Alexis was incapable of accessorizing or pairing things correctly. Today was no exception. She was wearing a pink miniskirt, an orange top, matching eyeshadow, with blue shoes and a gold clutch.

**Lauren: ditch the clutch, the top and the orange eye shadow (never acceptable BTW) and put on the new blue ruffle top. But your getting better!**

**Alexis: LOL as if! I seriously doubt I'm getting any better at all! But thanks L! u r a life saver!**

Finally, Lauren clicked the Facetime app and called Harper. When Harper answered, she set the phone down and stood in front of it. she was wearing black skinny jeans and a yellow fitted top that matched her yellow iPhone 5c.

"Cute!" She squealed. Letting out a sigh of relief, Harper replied with a smile on her face as she picked up her phone.

"Really? I was afraid i looked like a bumble bee!"

"Omigosh, NO! But I would pair that with to hot pink flats and matching crossbody,"

"YES! You are so right! Sometimes I think you know my wardrobe better than I do!" She said, giggling. Lauren replied while laughing.

"Well, I gotta go. I have to dress my self you know!" Lauren said sarcastically. She laughed and hung up. She dropped her phone on my bed and went into the bathroom to finish drying her hair.

20 minutes later she walked out of the bathroom with perfectly tousled beach waves cascading down to the middle of her back. She entered her walk-in closet and headed toward the closet. Finally, she decided on a dress that had the illusion of a skirt with a tucked in top. It was a pretty teal color with an off-white skirt. She put it on and slipped her feet into 3 inch cork wedges with teal fabric tying in a bow on her toes, allowing her lilac toenails to peek out the top. Pushing her hair back with a lilac headband and grabbing her lilac purse, she spritzed herself with her favorite lilac scented perfume.

Strutting out the door, she texted Elise telling her she was ready. Having already eaten after dance, she said bye to Rachel, the personal chef and her mothers dietitian. She also blew her dad a kiss and hugged her mom. She ran outside just as she heard the crunch of the tires on the gravel of her circular driveway.


End file.
